Heavenly Maiden
by the autumn evening
Summary: SASUSAKU. ONESHOT. "Kau tidak ingin melihat Sasuke sama sekali? Mungkin sekarang dia gemuk atau botak?"/Kakashi meminta bantuan Sakura menyangkut Sasuke Uchiha yang notabene adalah orang yang selalu membully-nya semasa SMA. Sakura tentu saja menolak, tapi apa yang terjadi jika Ino mulai turun tangan? Kenapa semua orang ikut campur urusannya, sih? Lalu, apa benar Sasuke botak?


**H**E**A**V**E**N**L**Y** M**A**I**D**E**N

**By:** the autumn evening

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Sakura

**Rating:** T+ (untuk bahasa kasar dan alkohol)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Naruto does not own me either. What a deal. i don't own the plot, its firevixen73's

(click my profile for the original story, with the same title)

**Warning:** SasuSaku. AU. Typos. OOC. Oneshot. Swearing. Cursing. Foul Language. Alcohol

.

.

**Written for my very birthday**

.

.

* * *

><p>Sakura bukan tipikal orang yang mudah marah, tapi tentu saja akan selalu ada orang yang memiliki kemampuan khusus untuk membuatnya marah. Contohnya Naruto; pemuda yang mungkin waktu bayi disuntik suatu cairan kimia- hanya tuhan yang tahu apa itu- hingga membuatnya memiliki kekuatan super untuk mengganggu Sakura kapan saja dia mau. Itulah sebabnya Sakura selalu berhasrat untuk meninjunya setiap wajah yang selalu dihiasi cengiran lebar itu muncul di hadapannya.<p>

Sakura berani bersumpah bahwa dokter pasti memberikan obat yang salah pada makhluk pirang itu. Namun kali ini berbeda, orang yang membuatnya sebal bukanlah Naruto. Gadis merah muda itu mengelus tengkuknya sebal.

"Tidak." kata Sakura datar.

Pria di depannya mendesah dramatis. "Tega sekali murid favoritku tidak mau mengabulkan permintaan gurunya? Setelah semua bantuanku kepadamu, kau setidaknya mempertimbangkan permintaanku lebih dulu."

"Tidak mau." ulangnya, kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Sakura masih ada tiga jadwal operasi, waktunya yang berharga tidak akan ia buang percuma demi memenuhi permintaan absurd guru semasa SMA-nya. Murid favorit? Yang benar saja. Kakashi dulu selalu mengabaikan kehadiran Sakura dengan alasan sibuk mengurusi siswa yang lebih bermasalah, yang anehnya adalah orang yang sekarang menjadi objek pembicaraan mereka.

"Sakura, kau melukaiku. Apa aku pernah meminta sesuatu darimu sebelumnya?" Kakashi masih belum menyerah.

Sakura menatap Kakashi tak percaya sambil terus membolak-balik file di hadapannya. "Oh, sensei lupa ya? Sensei selalu meminta bantuanku setiap kali sensei butuh sesuatu, yang mana sangat sering."

Kakashi mencibir, menyandarkan punggung pada kursi, "Sebutkan satu bukti bahwa aku pernah meminta bantuanmu-"

"-Bulan lalu saat sensei tidak bisa tidur dan memintaku menuliskan resep obat tidur untukmu tanpa pemeriksaan lebih dulu." potong Sakura, ia masih menyesal mengapa melakukan hal itu tapi ia tahu Kakashi sejak lama. Pria itu tidak akan datang kepadanya jika tidak ada hal serius. Jika ia meminta obat tidur, berarti insomnianya sudah parah.

Kakashi merengut, sial dia melupakan tentang itu. "Baiklah, satu. Sebutkan hal lain-"

"Tiga bulan lalu, saat Asuma akan operasi paru- paru, siapa yang mengoperasinya sehingga dia tidak perlu menunggu selama enam bulan?" Sakura membanting file ke atas meja. Hell, kalau Sakura bisa terus membantah Kakashi, mungkin ia bisa terbebas dari permintaan anehnya. "Kalau belum cukup, aku bisa juga menyebutkan tiga bulan lalu saat kau meminta Naruto mengambil buku terbaru Icha Icha tiga hari sebelum peluncuran resminya."

Kakashi memutar satu matanya, "Memangnya ada yang salah dengan memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada? Pria jenius pasti akan menggunakan seluruh kesempatan yang menguntungkan baginya, kau tidak bisa menyalahkan aku. Sekarang pertanyaannya adalah, kenapa kau mau membantuku berkali- kali sebelumnya tapi menolak permintaanku kali ini bahkan sebelum aku selesai berbicara?"

Sakura berdecak sebelum kembali memfokuskan matanya pada dokumen di hadapannya. Mencoba untuk tidak memperlihatkan emosinya. Memang benar bahwa ia hampir tidak pernah berkata tidak pada setiap permintaan bodoh Kakashi namun yang satu ini membuatnya tidak tahan. Tentu saja Kakashi menyadarinya, ia memang pengamat yang baik. Sakura memilih untuk mengabaikan Kakashi dan fokus pada apa yang ada di depannya. Itulah yang biasa ia lakukan jika ada pasien yang tidak bisa bertahan. Orang dalam bidang pekerjaan sepertinya, harus bisa memisahkan hal pribadi dari pekerjaannya. Jika mereka membiarkan setiap hal kecil mempengaruhi kinerja mereka, maka itu hanya akan menyakiti pasien mereka selanjutnya. Ia tidak boleh menghabiskan berhari- hari untuk melupakan sebuah kematian, beberapa menit harus cukup. "Aku ada jadwal operasi kurang dari satu jam dan aku masih harus bersiap-siap, tidak hanya menyiapkan diriku tapi juga menyiapkan ruang operasi. Apa kau masih ada hal lain, selain permintaanmu sebelumnya? Kalau tidak, aku pergi."

Kakashi melipat tangannya, "Kenapa susah sekali? Aku tidak pernah tahu kau tega menolak membantu orang yang sedang kesusahan."

Masa bodoh, kontrol Sakura lepas saat itu juga. Tidak ada yang boleh berkomentar tentang karakternya dan bebas begitu saja setelahnya. Dengan cepat Sakura membanting dokumen di tangannya dan menatap Kakashi tajam. "Sasuke Uchiha sama sekali bukan orang yang sedang kesusahan, Kakashi. Dia adalah salah satu pria paling kaya di dunia dan punya cukup banyak bank miliknya sendiri, perusahaan, dan investasi lainnya. Jika dia membutuhkan seorang dokter untuk pemeriksaan rutin, maka dia harus pergi pada seorang dokter atau ke rumah sakit seperti orang lain."

Kakashi benar- benar membuat Sakura frustasi. Pria itu sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh teriakannya sama sekali, membuat Sakura semakin marah.

"Masalahnya adalah... dia adalah pria yang sibuk, Sakura. Akan lebih mudah jika mengundang dokter datang ke kantornya. Sebagai penasehat Sasuke, aku membuatkan jadwal semacam ini sebelumnya dan hasilnya bagus. Jadi kenapa kau tidak mau melakukannya?"

Sakura memijit pelipisnya perlahan, mencoba mengendalikan emosinya. Jika ada hal yang bisa mendorong emosinya sampai batas adalah dengan menyebutkan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Uchiha, " Kalau begitu suruh saja orang lain, seperti sebelumnya. Kau pasti punya nomor telepon atau alamat dokter lamanya."

Kakashi mengangguk. "Aku punya, tapi Sasuke lebih pemarah belakangan ini," dia mengabaikan ide Sakura "dia menolak semua dokter yang datang sejauh ini. Kau lah satu- satunya orang yang aku tahu yang tidak akan dibuatnya berlari keluar dari kantornya sambil menangis. Dia butuh pemeriksaan yang terbaik dan kau adalah yang terbaik. Biasanya aku tidak akan meminta hal seperti ini," Kakashi mengabaikan gerutuan Sakura sekali lagi "tapi Sasuke benar- benar bekerja terlalu keras dan aku tidak ada pilihan lain."

"Aku katakan sekali lagi dan ini adalah yang terakhir. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mendatangi kantor seseorang secara random dan-"

"Sakura, Sasuke jelas bukan orang asing, atau random. Kalian pernah satu sekolah, bahkan sering satu kelas." Kakashi masih belum menyerah.

"...jawabannya masih tidak. Dia harus menyimpan harga dirinya sebentar dan pergi ke dokter seperti orang lain pada umumnya."

"Sudah aku coba tapi kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Sasuke." jelas Kakashi pada gadis keras kepala di hadapannya. Pria itu merubah strategi, dia berharap memberi alasan logis akan membuat Sakura berubah pikiran.

Mengerikan namun memang begitulah kenyataannya, Sasuke adalah salah satu dari orang paling susah dihadapi yang pernah Sakura temui. Butuh kesabaran ektra untuk berhadapan dengannya, belum lagi kemampuan pria itu bersilat lidah.

"Oh, aku sangat tahu bagaimana Sasuke. Dia kasar, sombong, senang mendominasi, dan bisa sangat brengsek jika dia mau, yang adalah setiap saat. Aku bukan tahu hal ini dari sekolah, jika kau lupa, ibu kami adalah teman dekat sejak lama. Aku harus menghadapinya di sekolah, dan juga di setiap kesempatan kecil yang ibu kami buat. Aku sangat berterimakasih karena tahun- tahun itu sudah berlalu. Aku sungguh menikmati saat di mana aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi. Lalu kenapa sekarang aku harus merubah keadaan menyenangkan ini? Sekarang aku ada operasi pencangkokan jantung dan aku tidak mau pasienku meninggal karena aku tidak menyiapkan semua dengan baik." Sakura berjalan perlahan menuju pintu dan membukanya, mengisyaratkan pada Kakashi bahwa percakapan mereka sudah selesai dan meminta pria itu pergi.

Kakashi merengut tapi tidak mengatakan apapun lagi saat pria itu melangkah keluar dari ruang kerja Sakura. Sakura menutup pintu sebelum Kakashi mempunyai kesempatan untuk berterimakasih atas waktunya.

* * *

><p>Naruto duduk di kursi bar, mencoba mengosongkan gelas bir-nya dalam sekali teguk. Dia mungkin bisa menghabiskannya dalam lima belas detik, mungkin kurang. " Jadi, dia bilang tidak mau?"<p>

Kakashi mengangguk. "Lebih tepatnya 'amit-amit', yeah kau tahu maksudku."

Wajah Naruto yang biasanya bahagia merengut, "Hmm, sayang sekali."

Kakashi meneguk soda di gelasnya. "Dari awal sudah bisa ditebak, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana perasaan Sakura pada Sasuke."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau yang membujuknya. Tentu saja tidak mempan, seharusnya aku. Kau tahu, dia tidak bisa menolak wajah ini." Naruto mencoba menunjukan wajah imut yang lebih terlihat seperti wajah seorang pria mesum karena efek alkohol yang ia konsumsi. Mengapa Naruto bisa memiliki seorang kekasih adalah sebuah misteri bagi Kakashi.

Kakashi tidak tahu apa bekas muridnya yang satu ini sedang serius atau tidak, ia mendorong gelas berisi bir menjauh dari jangkauan pemuda pirang itu. Aneh, menurutnya Naruto belum minum banyak namun memikirkan bahwa Naruto akan lebih baik dalam membujuk Sakura sedikit tidak masuk akal. "Sakura adalah orang yang logis, aku yang membujuknya adalah ide terbaik. Jika kau yang mengeluh di hadapannya selama beberapa jam tidak akan membuahkan hal yang baik. Dia bisa sangat keras kepala jika dia mau, dan berkali lipat lebih sulit jika menyangkut urusan Sasuke."

Naruto meneguk birnya lagi setelah menarik gelas ke dekatnya. "Kenapa Sasuke harus bersikap kasar padanya saat SMA sih? Kenapa dia harus bersikap seperti orang brengsek saat SMP? Kita bisa menghindari hal semacam ini jika saja Sasuke tidak bertingkah seperti... seperti..."

"seperti dirinya sendiri" Kakashi menyelesaikan kalimat Naruto dengan mudah.

"Tepat." teriak Naruto, mengabaikan pengunjung lain yang menatapnya. Naruto sudah terbiasa menarik perhatian karena sikap serampangannya, sedang Kakashi hanya bisa tersenyum minta maaf.

"Naruto, sumpal mulutmu. Kau membuat pelangganku takut," kata sebuah suara familier sambil tertawa.

Naruto menolehkan kepala dan berhadapan dengan teman sejak lamanya, Inuzuka Kiba yang adalah pemilik bar tempat mereka duduk. "Hey Kiba, katakan padaku bahwa bir malam ini gratis. Hari ini sangat buruk, tahu tidak?"

"Tentu saja, Naruto. Tapi apa ang membuat harimu begitu buruk sampai minum banyak begini?"

Kakashi meneguk minumannya. " Sakura Haruno dan Sasuke Uchiha."

Sebelum mereka menjelaskan lebih jauh, Kiba menertawakan usaha mereka. Mencoba mendekatkan jarak Sasuke dan Sakura dalam radius satu mil saja susah, apalagi satu ruangan. "Aku tidak menyangka kalian mencoba bunuh diri, lain kali rekam dan masukan di YouTube, aku ingin melihat saat mereka menendang bokong kalian."

Kakashi mendesah, "Sasuke sudah tiga tahun tidak mengecek kesehatan dan kondisinya tidak begitu baik, walaupun dia tidak mungkin mengakuinya. Dengan pekerjaan yang ia lakukan, kami hanya berpikir ini kesempatan yang baik."

Kiba menyandar di meja bar, "Kalian salah langkah. Semua orang tahu jika ingin meminta sesuatu dari seseorang gunakanlah sahabatnya. Jika kalian ingin meminta sesuatu dari Sakura yang normalnya dia tolak, kalian harus menyuruh sahabatnya."

Iris Naruto melebar. " Cemerlang! Aku sahabat terbaik Sakura! Lihat kan, seharusnya memang aku yang membujuknya, Kakashi."

Kakashi dan Kiba memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Apakah pemuda ini benar- benar menganggap dirinya sahabat terbaik Sakura? Jika Naruto memaksa untuk menemui Sakura, pasti itu akan menjadi hari terburuknya. Berusaha dewasa, Kakashi menyentuh pundak Naruto, "Naruto, walaupun kau dan Sakura sangat dekat sejak lama, aku tidak akan menyebutmu sebagai sahabat terbaiknya."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto inosen.

Kiba ikut menimpali, "Naruto kau dan Sakura memang sangat dekat, tapi kau masih laki-laki. Ada sesuatu yabg tidak bisa dilakukan teman laki- laki dan perempuan. Kecuali kalau kau mau berdandan, mengecat kuku dan mengobrol tentang betapa seksinya aku maka kau bisa melakukannya."

Kakashi mengedip tak percaya, "Kau sungguh berpikir para gadis melakukan hal itu jika mereka bertemu?"

Kiba mengibaskan tangannya, "Intinya adalah, pikiran gadis itu adalah sebuah misteri yang hanya bisa dipahami oleh sesama gadis saja. Orang yang harus kalian bujuk adalah Ino Yamanaka."

* * *

><p>Minggu Sakura bisa dibilang menyenangkan. Pasien yang sejak lama ia tangani mendapatkan donor, dan operasi besar yang terakhir ia lakukan berhasil. Pria itu sudah tersadar dari pengaruh anastesi dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam enam tahun dapat menggerakan tangan kanannya kembali. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan daripada menyelamatkan hidup seseorang. Yang membuat suasana hatinya semakin baik, adalah Ino baru saja menghubunginya untuk makan siang. Mungkin Sakura akan menambah sumbangan bulan ini untuk menunjukan rasa syukurnya.<p>

Sakura mengambil amplop di atas mejanya dan membawanya pergi. Hanya dua orang yang meminta bantuannya saat ia melewati koridor rumah sakit, jadi gadis merah muda itu bisa keluar lebih cepat. Restoran tempat janjian dengan Ino hanya berjarak tiga blok dari sana, maka Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak memakai taksi. Sakura terus berjalan sambil membuka amplop di tangannya.

Memilih pasien mana yang harus dioperasi terlebih dahulu terkadang sangat sulit. Sakura adalah seorang dokter bedah terkenal, spesialis jantung dan otak, dua bidang yang paling sulit. Karena itu Sakura sering dikirim ke berbagai negara, untuk operasi dalam kasus pilihan. Sakura percaya takdir, setelah melihat banyak orang meninggal dan sembuh di hadapannya. Sakura selalu melakukan apapun yang dia bisa, namun ia sadar bahwa ia hanya sebuah instrumen pembantu. Sakura bukan tuhan, jika seseorang ditakdirkan untuk meninggal, maka tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Hal ini adalah sesuatu yang harus diterima oleh seorang dokter.

"Sakura!" Ino melambai dari kursi di beranda.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu tersenyum dan melambai pada pelayan, mengisyaratkan bahwa dia siap untuk memesan. Dua sahabat itu berpelukan erat sebelum mendudukan diri, menunggu kedatangan pelayan. "Jadi bagaimana dengan tempat ini?"

Ino mengetukan jemarinya di dagu, "Aku beri nilai tujuh dari sepuluh. Makanannya lumayan, tapi yang membuatnya terkenal adalah minumannya. Pelayannya juga cakep- cakep."

Ino adalah seorang pengritik makanan, dan tahu seluruh restoran enak di dalam kota. Singkatnya, dia dalah teman _hangout_ paling menyenangkan. Sebenarnya cukup mengherankan jika mengingat Ino pernah mengalami anoreksia menahun saat masih sekolah dulu, namun mungkin karena itu juga yang membuat gadis pirang ini sangat menghargai makanan. Ino menemukan pekerjaannya sejak bertemu dengan tunangannya, Chouji. Seorang chef kenamaan yang berhasil menggenggam hati Ino di tangannya.

"Ya tuhan!" teriak Sakura sambil memandangi kertas di tangannya. Ino bisa menebak bahwa itu adalah sepucuk surat, ia tidak bisa membaca isinya karena Sakura masih mengibaskannya dengan antusias. "Ino! Ino! Mereka meminta aku untuk memberikan pidato pembukaan dalam konferensi neuro tahun ini! Pidato pembukaan! Orang pertama, yang akan diingat oleh semua orang! Kau tahu tidak itu berarti aku adalah pembicara termuda yang pernah ada!"

Ino tertawa senang melihat sahabatnya melompat di sekitar meja. "Itu hebat, Sakura. Siapa tahu kau akan bertemu seseorang di sana kemudian membuat anak super jenius. Jangan lupa bawalah gaun hitam yang seksi, untuk berjaga- jaga. Aku bisa menemanimu belanja jika perlu!"

Sakura memukul lengan Ino bercanda, "Jangan bahas kisah cintaku, ya!" Keahlian Ino adalah menyindir tentang kehidupan asmara Sakura setiap saat. Tidak peduli apa topik pembicaraannya, bisa dimulai dari membahas sepasang sepatu atau tempat makan siang baru, Ino pasti pada akhirnya membahas kehidupan cinta Sakura.

Kedua gadis itu menghentikan candaan mereka untuk memesan makanan pada pelayan yang sudah siap menunggu sebelum kembali mengobrol. " Jadi kapan konferensinya?"

Sakura terlalu bahagia untuk menyadari gerakan mata Ino yang memperhatikan meja di seberang mereka.

Sakura menyesap air di hadapannya dan mengabaikan mata Ino yang tidak fokus. "Masih tiga bulan lagi, tapi aku sudah tidak sabar. Aku sangat bersemangat, ini benar- benar hari terbaik. Ino, kau harus dengar ceritaku minggu ini ."

Ino menyesap minumannya sambil tersenyum. "Jadi kau sedang dalam suasana hati yang sangat baik, ya?"

Dengan bahagia Sakura memutar gelasnya, "Terbaik. Aku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sejak si Uchiha salah mengira bahwa Haku adalah seorang gadis,"

Ino tertawa nyaring, senang karena Sakura telah membuka jalan baginya. "Yeah, itu adalah hari yang sangat hebat. Tapi aku jadi penasaran bagaimana kabar orang itu sekarang. Aku dengar perusahaannya berkembang pesat setelah digabungkan dengan milik kakaknya. Kalau tidak salah, wajahnya menjadi sampul di majalah Forbes bulan lalu, kan?"

Sakura berhenti memutar gelasnya, "Mana aku tahu, aku tidak pernah membaca majalah seperti itu. Aku hanya baca majalah medical journal dan sejenisnya."

Ino mengabaikan respon datar Sakura. "Tentu saja, aku hanya masih aneh melihat orang yang dulu tumbuh bersama kita jadi begitu sukses."

"Ino," Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Dia berasal dari keluarga milioner dan anak kedua dari pemimpin klan Uchiha. Tentu saja dia dibentuk untuk menjadi sampul majalah semacam itu."

"Iya aku mengerti. Aneh saja melihat orang yang dulu dikejar- kejar seluruh anak perempuan di sekolah, yang bertahun- tahun sekelas bersama yang tidak sengaja mencium Naruto di hari pertama sekolah, sekarang setiap hari mencetak jutaan dolar. Kau ingat tidak aku pernah naksir dia? Setiap bertemu dengannya seperti ada hati di kedua mataku."

Sakura menatap sahabatnya penuh tanya. "Ino, apa maksudmu membahas ini?"

Ino tertawa, "Tidak bermaksud apa- apa, hanya sedang mengingat masa lalu."

"Masa lalu? Maksudmu seperti saat dia mendorongku di koridor dengan sengaja atau menjatuhkan bukuku? Atau saat pacarnya mengunciku di lemari sapu dan menumpahkan soda di bajuku?" tanya Sakura, kembali memutar gelas di tangannya, masih mencari tahu apa maksud sahabatnya membahas hal ini.

"Sakura, hal itu sudah lama berlalu. Dia hanya marah karena kau tidak menyukainya seperti gadis lainnya." lanjut Ino.

"Jika kau sudah lupa, Ino. Aku pernah menyukainya, saat masih SMP. Aku bahkan ingat pernah mengungkapkannya waktu kelas delapan dan dia menyebutku ' gadis menyebalkan dan tidak punya daya tarik seksual'. Aku kemudian sadar bahwa Sasuke Uchiha tidak lebih dari seorang pria brengsek yang hanya membutuhkan ekor." gerutu Sakura, meletakan gelasnya. Percakapan ini berubah tidak menyenangkan dan Sakura sangat berharap agar topik pembicaraan segera berubah.

Sebelum Ino bisa menyangkal Sakura, pelayan datang membawa makanan mereka. Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Ino menatap Sakura. "Kau tidak ingin melihatnya sama sekali? Mungkin sekarang dia gemuk atau botak? Atau mengidap STD, kau tidak akan pernah tahu."

Sakura mulai menikmati makanannya dan mengabaikan komentar sahabat pirangnya. "Kau disuruh Kakashi, kan?"

Ino tersentak melihat bahwa Sakura sudah memergokinya. "Umm, itu... tadi aku bertemu dengannya. Um, saat nama Sasuke dan namamu disebutkan, aku tahu bukan hal baik. Tapi Kakashi memberikan alasan yang sangat masuk akal yang membuat aku percaya. Lalu Naruto juga mulai-"

"Naruto? Dia ikut campur masalah ini juga? Semua orang ada di pihak Uchiha, ya? Ya tuhan, memangnya laki- laki itu tidak memiliki temannya sendiri apa?" mata hijau Sakurab melotot sebal.

Ino memutar mata, "Aku tahu membujukmu pasti membutuhkan usaha ektra. Tapi saat memikirkan berbagai kemunginan di balik semua ini, aku terus berpikir tentang ini. Maksudku, memangnya kau tidak penasaran kenapa dia begitu jahat kepadamu?"

Sakura memotong kalimat Ino, "Tentu saja! Kau tau sendiri aku dulu selalu menelponmu sambil menangis."

Ino meneruskan, "Sebenarnya apa alasan dia begitu dingin tapi saat kau membutuhkan sesuatu, dia selalu ada? Kau tahu, alasan seperti ini yang membuat aku tidak bisa tinggal diam. Ayo lah Sakura, jangan terlalu kaku, lagipula kau terlalu banyak bekerja."

Gadis pirang itu menjentikan jari dan dengan dramatisnya, dalam sekejap Sakura dikelilingi oleh semuasahabatnya. Kursi di sebelahnya menggeser, ia menatap Tenten yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Saat menengadahkan kepala, ia melihat Hinata dan satu sosok lagi mendudukan diri di sebelah Ino. "Hinata? Temari?"

"Terkadang, seorang gadis hanya membutuhkan alasan, Sakura." ujar Tenten.

* * *

><p>Sakura menuju elevator dengan langkah pelan, berusaha tidak peduli tentang di mana dan sedang apa dirinya. Setelah selesai makan siang dengan seluruh teman wanitanya, ia menghubungi Kakashi untuk membuat janji pemeriksaan. Beruntung baginya karena Sasuke memiliki waktu bebas selama satu setengah jam di sela meeting malam itu.<p>

Betapa beruntungnya Sakura, batinnya sarkatik. Hah.

Sakura mencoba tidak peduli bahwa ia bukan doker umum melainkan dokter bedah yang lebih khusus menangani jantung dan otak. Tiidak peduli bahwa dia di sini karena terpaksa, karena teman- temannya terus mengatakan bahwa ia menolak memeriksa Sasuke karena ia masih menyukai pemuda itu.

Huh mana mungkin.

Jadi tentu saja gadis bersurai merah muda ini memilih datang dan membuktikan bahwa tuduhan sahabatnya salah besar. Apakah Sakura sadar bahwa ia sedang dipermainkan oleh para sahabatnya? Tentu. Apakah Sakura peduli? Mungkin sedikit. Apakah penting? Tidak.

Pintu elevator berbunyi _ding_ kemudian membuka, Sakura melangkah keluar dari dalam kubikal itu. Kakashi sudah menunggunya dengan raut puas di wajahnya. Sakura menghampiri pria itu dengan langah enggan. "Ini trik yang sangat murahan, Sensei, menggunakan Ino untuk membujukku. Sensei harus memberitahu aku apa yang sensei lakukan pada Ino sampai dia setuju."

Kakashi tersenyum, "Kau yang memaksaku berbuat demikian, dasar gadis keras kepala. Itu adalah salah satu yang membuatmu menjadi murid favoritku."

Sakura mencibir, " Murid favoritmu selalu Sasuke, sensei tahu pasti akan hal itu."

"Kalian berdua sama saja, Naruto juga..."

"Lalu kenapa sensei mengikutinya setelah kami lulus SMA?" tanya Sakura.

"Simpel saja; bayaran lebih besar, asuransi kesehatan dan pensiun yang lebih baik, kemudian tidak akan ada murid yang menggangguku saat membaca porno."

Sakura terkekeh mendengar jawaban Kakashi. Ia juga harus mengakui bahwa Kakashi memang lebih cocok dengan pekerjaan ini daripada saat ia menjadi guru. Kakashi tidak cocok bersama dengan anak- anak kecuali anak anjing. "Apa dia sedang menungguku?"

Kakashi mengangguk dan menunjuk ke arah pintu yang tertutup yang menuju ruang kerja Sasuke. "Dia tahu akan ada dokter, tapi aku tidak mengatakan bahwa itu kau."

Sakura membenarkan letak tas berisi alat medisnya dan melangkah menuju pintu. Gadis itu tidak mengetuk pintu karena Kakashi sudah bilang bahwa Sasuke tahu akan kehadirannya. Sakura juga merasa bahwa mengetuk pintu berarti meminta izin, dan Sakura tidak akan melakukannya untuk Sasuke.

Saat ia membuka pintu, matanya dibutakan oleh cahaya silau yang berasal dari jendela besar yang menghadap panorama kota. Mendesah, Sakura memicingkan mata untuk menyesuaikan irisnya dengan pencahayaan dan menangkap figur yang sedang menyandar di kursi utama kantor sedang membelakanginya, kursi itu sedikit bergerak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Siapapun itu, kau dipecat. Aku sedang tidur," suara itu terdengar serak dan lelah. Kakashi tidak bercanda saat mengatakan bahwa Sasuke bekerja terlalu keras. Tentu saja, Kakashi tidak pernah bercanda mengenai Sasuke. Walau terdengar aneh, mereka sudah menganggap satu sama lain sebagai keluarga. Untuk Kakashi, Sasuke mengisi kekosongan dari keluarga yang tidak ia miliki, sedang untuk Sasuke, seperti mendapat sosok seorang ayah.

Walau suaranya serak, Sakura mengutuk nada arogan yang Sasuke gunakan. Melangkah semakin dekat, Sakura menyapukan pandangan mengamati sekelilingnya. Ada cangkir kopi kosong di atas meja Sasuke, dan beberapa kemasan kosong tablet energi di tempat sampah. Sebuah majalah menutupi wajah Sasuke yang menyandar di kursi dengan kedua lengan melipat di depan dada dan kaki menjuntai santai. Pakaiannya rapi, tentu saja, dan Sakura seketika mengutuk Ino dalam hati karena berkomentar bahwa Sasuke gendut dan botak siang tadi. Pria ini Sasuke Uchiha, tentu saja dia tidak mampu menjadi jelek.

Memutar bola matanya, Sakura mengambil majalah yang menutupi wajah Sasuke dan memutar kursi Sasuke agar menghadapnya. Sakura puas melihat ekpresi terkejut Sasuke saat pandangan mereka bertemu. Pemuda itu terlihat seperti baru saja melihat hantu. Jujur saja, Sakura juga menyangka Sasuke akan terkejut tapi tidak seperti ini. Mereka bukannya tidak bertemu selama dua puluh tahun, terakhir kali adalah sekitar dua atau tiga tahun lalu saat reuni. Memangnya Sakura begitu banyak berubah?

"Sakura?"

Sakura menyeringai miring mendengar suara tercekat Sasuke yang penuh dengan tanda tanya. Puas rasanya bisa membuat seorang Uchiha menampakan keterkejutannya dengan begitu jelas. "Oh, jadi sekarang kita saling memangggil nama depan? Biasanya 'kau'?"

Sasuke perlahan bangkit dan meraih majalah dari tangan Sakura, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau tidak sedang libur membuat orang sebal?"

Sakura yang sudah terbiasa dengan kalimat kasar Sasuke memilih mengabaikannya. "Kakashi menyuruhku menjadi dokter sementara buatmu sampai kau menemukan seseorang yang bisa tahan lebih lama dari lima menit tanpa menangis. Tenang, aku tidak akan di sini lama."

Sasuke hanya menggumamkan 'hn' singkat dan melempar majalah di tangannya ke samping yang kemudian mendarat di samping ruangan dekat dengan majalah Forbes dengan wajah Sasuke tercetak di sampulnya-majalah yang Ino bicarakan tadi. Kenapa Sakura tidak menyadarinya tadi?

"Bagaimana bisnismu?" tanya Sakura basa- basi.

Sasuke memandang ke luar jendela, "Lumayan."

Sakura memutar bola mata, Sasuke lebih sulit diajak bicara daripada dirinya. Saat seperti ini yang membuat Sakura bertanya- tanya kenapa pria ini bisa populer dan disukai para wanita. Memang benar dia tampan, tapi apakah mereka pernah benar- benar mengobrol dengan Sasuke? Tapi mungkin memang hanya Sakura satu- satunya orang yang Sasuke kasari. Haruskah ia merasa spesial?

"Lepas bajumu agar kita bisa cepat selesai."

Sasuke berdecak, namun mulai membuka kancing kemejanya satu- persatu. Saat dirasa sudah cukup, pria itu melepas bahan yang terlihat mahal itu melewati kepala dan melemparnya asal ke lantai. Sakura mencoba untuk tidak menatap langsung, mungkin berkat pekerjaan yang ia lakukan selama ini membuatnya bisa menatap seseorang tanpa benar- benar menatapnya. Sasuke memiliki abs yang membuat iri, abs yang biasa dijumpai pada iklan pakaian renang dan otot lengan yang tidak besar namun terlihat kuat. Lengan yang membuat semua gadis rela pingsan agar bisa direngkuh kedua lengan itu; bahkan Sakura yang sudah biasa melihat hal semacam itu sedikit terpengaruh.

Sial! Sakura menyumpah dalam hati saat menyadari ke mana arah pikirannya. Dia tidak akan meneruskan pikiran itu, Sakura tidak melihat Sasuke seperti itu. Sasuke tidak punya lengan yang bisa merengkuhnya dengan sempurna dan bisa membawanya kemanapun dia mau. Sial.

Menyadari bahwa dia tidak menjadi dokter yang baik, dengan cepat Sakura meletakan stetoskop di dada Sasuke tanpa menghangatkannya terlebih dahulu. Mungkin karena dia masih kepikiran hal tadi, namun Sakura tersenyum dalam hati saat otot dada Sasuke menegang dan tubuhnya sedikit melompat kaget, walau gerakan itu tidak bisa dilihat jika tidak teliti.

"Tarik nafas," perintah Sakura menggeser stetoskop ke jantung Sasuke. Sakura merengut mendengarkan datak jantung Sasuke. Ia menarik tangannya dan menghembuskan nafas pada stetoskop itu, membuatnya lebih hangat dan kembali menyuruh Sasuke menarik nafas. Saat ia kembali menempelkannya di dada Sasuke, lagi- lagi ia merengut. Sakura segera meletakan satu tangan yang lainnya di ceruk leher Sasuke, meraba nadinya sedikit membungkuk lebih dekat, stetoskop masih menempel di dada.

"Sasuke, kau tidur berapa jam setiap hari?" tanya Sasuke.

" Tiga, mungkin empat jam." jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Makannya bagaimana?"

"Kau bisa mendengar sambil bicara?" tanya Sasuke memandangi stetoskop di dadanya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke sambil merengut. "Jawab saja, ini penting."

"Sarapan jarang, makan siang selalu terburu- buru. Tapi aku selalu ada janji makan malam dengan klien."jawab Sasuke sambil melihat Sakura yang sedang mendengarkan detak jantungnya.

Sakura berdiri, "Jadi makan yang pasti hanya satu kali ya, aku yakin sumber nutrisimu hanya dari minuman bervitamin. Apa kau pernah memeriksa jantungmu akhir- akhir ini?"

Sasuke hanya melihat Sakura seperti gadis itu baru saja bertanya pertanyaan paling bodoh, yang memang benar. Sasuke harus memanggil seorang dokter ke kantornya untuk pemeriksaan rutin, tentu saja dia juga tidak punya waktu untuk mengecek jantungnya.

"Maksudku, jantungmu berdetak begitu cepat seperti kau baru sama berlari maraton. Apa biasanya memang begini? Karena jika iya, itu bukan sesuatu yang baik. Seharusnya jantungmu tidak bekerja sekeras itu saat sedang istirahat begini. Terakhir kali aku mendengar detak jantung secepat ini adalah saat seorang gadis baru saja ditelepon oleh lelaki yang ia sukai. Kami harus mengobrol tentang rumor putus seorang selebriti untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya kembali." Sakura menyeringai sambil menatap Sasuke. "Apa jangan- jangan kau sebenarnya adalah gadis remaja kelas delapan namun tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun? Aku tahu, soalnya kau terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria."

Wajah merengut Sasuke membuat Sakura tidak menyadari rona merah muda hampir muncul di pipi pria itu. Tentu saja seorang uchiha tidak akan merona. "Aku akan menandatangani suatu kontrak besar, ini sangat berpengaruh dalam bisnisku dan sedang aku coba selesaikan. Ini tentu saja membuat aku tegang, Haruno."

Menahan tawanya, Sakura memutuskan menjadwalkan Sasuke untuk segera periksa jantung walau itu berarti dia harus menarik Sasuke ke rumah sakit. Dokter merah muda itu mengambil optalmoskop untuk memeriksa kedua mata Sasuke. Sinar kecil keluar dari alat itu, Sakura menarik kepala Sasuke agar penglihatannya lebih jelas. Sakura kembali merengut saat memeriksa mata Sasuke satu per satu. " Aku tidak mengerti dengan tubuhmu."

"Maksudmu?" dengan nada kombinasi antara ingin tahu dan angkuh.

Sakura mematikan alat di tangannya. "Matamu awalnya menyipit karena cahaya terang yang masuk namun kemudian kembali melebar padahal aku belum mematikan cahayanya."

"Memang itu tidak normal?"

Sakura mendesah, "Mata melebar karena mereka mencoba menyerap informasi atau melihat sesuatu dengan lebih seksama. Itu biasanya terjadi dalam cahaya sedang, bukan saat aku sedang menyinari retinamu dengan cahaya yang kuat seperti tadi. Itu terlalu berat untuk dilakukan oleh retinamu. Memang kau sedang lihat apa?"

Sasuke memalingkan wajah, "Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya melihat lurus ke depan."

Sakura meletakan alat medisnya kembali dan menaikan lengannya. "Dorong lenganku ke bawah."

Saat Sasuke mematuhinya, Sakura melanjutkan sesi tanya jawabnya. "Apa kau sering mimpi buruk saat tidur?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi sering mimpi?"

Sasuke kembali memalingkan wajah setelah melirik Sakura sekilas, "Ya,"

"Melamun di siang hari?"

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau bertemu dengan ibumu?"

Alis Sasuke terangkat naik, "Apa hubungannya bertemu dengan ibu dengan kesehatanku?"

Sakura melotot, "Karena beliau akan menendang bokongmu kalau tahu bahwa kau memperlakukan tubuhmu dengan semenyedihkan ini. Serius ya Sasuke, memangnya kau tidak punya pacar untuk menjaga kesehatanmu? Kau memperlakukan tubuhmu dengan sangat buruk."

Sasuke kembali memandang ke luar. " Tidak punya, yang terakhir menyebalkan."

Kata sialan itu lagi, tadi dia sudah mengatakannya sekali dan Sakura membiarkannya berlalu, sekarang dia mengatakannya lagi. Sasuke pasti disuntik dengan cairan yang sama dengan yang disuntikan pada Naruto, karena Sakura juga ingin membunuh lelaki di hadapannya ini. Sakura ingin memukul Sasuke karena ia telah membuka luka lama. Luka lama yang ia bicarakan dengan Ino awal sore tadi. "Aku lupa bahwa kau benci orang yang menyebalkan."

Jawaban Sasuke membuat Sakura terkejut, pria ini bukan orang yang senang berbicara, memintanya mengeluarkan suara harus dengan pertanyaan langsung, namun Sasuke menjawab komentar Sakura. "Aku tidak benci semua orang yang menyebalkan. Aku benci beberapa, tapi ada yang bisa aku terima."

Sakura tidak tahu apa maksud Sasuke mengatakan hal itu, tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya. Orang lain mungkin akan memikirkannya lebih jauh, tapi ini Sasuke, jadi kalimat itu tentu tidak ditujukan untuk Sakura. Tanpa memberi aba- aba Sakura memukul lutut Sasuke untuk menguji refleksnya, tidak keras tapi pasti cukup sakit. Sasuke seketika mengangkat lututnya menghindar dan memegang lututnya. "Terlalu keras?"

Bagus, tatapan onyx tajamnya kembali lagi. "Tidak," hanya itu jawaban Sasuke. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kau punya pacar?"

"Bukan urusanmu sebenarnya, tapi tidak. Aku tidak sedang dekat dengan seseorang." jawab Sakura kaku, tidak suka kemana arah percakapan ini pergi. Apakah ini adalah cara lain Sasuke mempermalukannya? Sasuke bisa mendapatkan semua gadis yang ia mau sedangkan Sakura masih sendiri?

Kali ini Sakura memukul lutut yang lain namun Sasuke lebih cepat menghindarinya. "Refleksku baik- baik saja."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir karena tidak berkesempatan memukul Sasuke lagi namun segera menyerah, memutuskan bahwa Sasuke memang baik- baik saja jika bisa menghindar secepat itu. Sakura dengan cekatan menuliskan hasil pemerisaan di selembar kertas yang ia siapkan tadi. "Dalam satu hari berapa jam kau berolahraga?"

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku berolahraga?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara percaya diri.

Sakura memutar bola matanya, "Oh, ayolah, bintang lari, sepakbola dan basket? Kau pasti masih sering ke gym." Sakura kemudian menyentil lengan berotot Sasuke, "ini bukti yang lebih dari cukup."

"Dua jam sehari, aku pergi ke gym sekitar seminggu tiga kali. Mengangkat beban kemudian lari. Mungkin ini salah satu yang membantu istirahatku."

"Butuh waktu berapa lama buatmu menempuh jarak dua kilometer?"

Sasuke tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menjawabnya, seperti jawaban dari pertanyaan Sakura sudah ada di ujung lidahnya. "Sembilan sampai sepuluh menit, dengan beban di kedua kaki."

Sakura terus menulis, "Sesak nafas?"

"Tidak."

"Kau minum kopi?" tanya Sakura, dalam mode tanya jawabnya. Ini pertanyaan rutin, namun jawaban pasiennya selalu berfariasi. Walaupun sebenarnya tidak begitu membantu, setidaknya ia bisa mendapatkan gambaran pola hidup Sasuke dan pandangannya tentang kesehatan.

Pria itu mengangguk dan melirik cangkir kosong di atas mejanya, "Sekitar tiga atau empat cangkir sehari."

Sakura selesai menulis dan meletakan pensilnya, "Sasuke, kau harus mengambil cuti. Gaya hidup seperti ini akan membunuhmu."

Sasuke dengan cepat menimpalinya. "Aku baik- baik saja. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

Sakura meletakan tangannya di pinggangnya, "Sepertinya tidak bisa. Kau membuat aku cemas."

Hal aneh terjadi setelah itu, Sasuke tidak lagi menjadi pasien yang setengah- penurut. Pandangannya berubah keras saat mencerna kalimat Sakura. Pria berambut kelam itu seketika bangkit dan mengambil kemeja yang tergeletak di lantai, "Jadi tiba- tiba kau peduli padaku? Aku baru tahu."

Bibir Sakura terbuka mendengar komentar tajam Sasuke yang kini tengah memakai kembali bajunya dengan raut terluka, pemandangan yang menyayat hati. Namun Sakura memilih mengabaikan wajah terluka Sasuke dan memilih fokus dengan kalimat Sasuke sebelumnya. "Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke selesai mengancingkan bajunya dan berbalik menghadap gadis itu. Tatapan tajamnya menusuk Sakura yang masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. "Keluar, pemeriksaan sudah selesai. Jika aku ingin mendengarkan ocehan wanita murahan dan menyebalkan, maka benar, aku harus pulang lebih sering."

Sakura merasakan darahnya mendidih sampai titik di mana dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dari awal dia tidak mau berada di sini, dengan pria congkak namun di sinilah dia. Seluruh sahabatnya membujuknya datang, mengatakan bahwa Sasuke sudah lebih dewasa namun ternyata mereka salah. Sasuke masih pemuda kekanakan dan pemarah sama seperti yang terakhir kali ia ingat. Dan sekarang berani-beraninya pria ini membahas masa lalu mereka dan bertingkah seperti semuanya adalah salah Sakura. Ia tidak akan membiarkan hal ini terjadi begitu saja.

"Kau memang brengsek ya! Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan komentar sampahmu begitu saja? Kalau kau sudah lupa, kau lah yang selalu memperlakukan aku seperti kotoran saat SMA. Kenapa sekarang kau bertingkah seolah kau adalah korban di sini? Kau pria dewasa yang bisa mendapatkan semua yang kau mau, tapi kini kau bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang baru menyadari bahwa ternyata Santa Klaus tidak ada?" Sakura meraih tasnya dan memasukan kertas dengan asal ke dalamnya. "Pergilah ke rumah sakit Sasuke, karena aku tidak akan kembali lagi. Aku bersumpah ini adalah kali terakhir Kakashi sensei dan Naruto membujukku."

Sakura dengan cepat membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar dari kantor Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap pintu yang baru saja Sakura lewati. Sial, Sasuke mengacaukannya... lagi. Sasuke berpikir bahwa setelah delapan tahun ia akhirnya bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Sasuke memutar tubuhnya menghadap jendela, melihat surai merah muda milik Sakura meninggalkan gedungnya. Sasuke menghancurkan semuanya. Kenapa dia selalu kasar pada Sakura? Dengan mata setajam elang Sasuke menatap Sakura yang masuk ke dalam taksi berwarna kuning, yang membawa gadis itu pergi dari hidupnya. Saat benda kuning itu menghilàng dari pandangan, segera ia menekan nomer familier di ponselnya.

Telepon itu dijawab pada dering pertama.

"Hey Teme, kau pasti mau berterimakasih ya? Aku yakin sekali, karena setelah kesulitan yang aku alami untuk membawa Sakura ke sana, kau berhutang banyak padaku."

"Apa yang dilakukan Sakura Haruno di kantorku?" teriak Sasuke marah.

Hening sejenak.

"...katakan padaku bahwa kau tidak mengacaukannya. Tolong Sasuke, katakan bahwa semuanya berjalan lancar dan kau menjadi seorang gentlemen. Kau tidak tahu betapa susahnya bagi kami membawa Sakura ke sana."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku cuma diberitahu akan ada seorang dokter yang datang hari ini, dan ternyata yang datang adalah-"

"Gadis yang kau cintai," Naruto menyelesaikan. "Sasuke, kau sudah naksir Sakura sejak kelas sembilan. Seseorang harus melakukan sesuatu, jika menunggu lebih lama, dia akan menikah dan punya anak."

"Kau tidak punya hak, Naruto," Sasuke memijit pelipisnya. "Dulu aku bodoh dan sekarang aku masih sama bodohnya jika harus berhadapan dengan dia. Kau seharusnya lihat betapa mudahnya dia marah padaku, semua yang aku katakan hanya membuatnya semakin marah."

"Itu karena semua yang kau katakan lebih tepat disebut penghinaan." Sasuke benci mengakuinya tapi yang dikatakan Naruto benar adanya.

"Seharusnya aku lebih siap." Sasuke mendesah berat dan menjatuhkan diri di kursinya, kepalanya menengadah menantang cahaya. Saat ia merasa terlalu silau, ia menekan '693' di konsolnya yang seketika lampu ruangannya mati.

"Kau bercanda? Kau adalah orang paling siap di segala situasi yang aku kenal. Kau sudah lupa _showdown_ dengan Orochimaru? Dia memojokanmu di konferensi pers namun kau berhasil menendang bokongnya dalam sekejap mata. Dalam sekali gerak kau membuat seluruh usahanya bangkrut dan mencuri semua kliennya sekaligus hampir 2000 pemegang saham. Kau dan aku sama- sama tahu bahwa kau bisa melakukannya tanpa persiapan, namun jika sudah menyangkut Sakura, kau hanya bisa membeku dan yang kau keluarkan dari mulutmu adalah sisi brengsek yang diturunkan ayahmu." tuntas Naruto.

Sasuke memejamkan mata sambil mengingat saat Sakura berada begitu dekat dengannya, menyentuh kulit telanjangnya dengan jemari lentiknya. Ya Tuhan, parfum apa yang ia pakai? Atau apakah itu wangi alami? Sasuke setengah mati ingin tahu. Wanita lain tidak pernah membuatnya seperti ini, mereka tidak membuat jantungnya berdebat seperti gadis remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta seperti yang Sakura bilang tadi. Sial, bagaimana bisa setelah entah berapa lama tidak melihat gadis itu, yang bisa Sasuke pikirkan hanyalah dia?

"Jadi, seberapa buruk kau mengacaukannya kali ini?" tanya Naruto random. Sasuke tidak lagi memperhatikan percakapan mereka.

"Aku membuat putusnya kau dan Ami terlihat kekanakan." jawab Sasuke, "berapa sulit membawanya kemari?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Jadi aku bisa menghitung seberapa besar dia membenciku dulu, kemudian dikalikan dua," geram Sasuke.

"Sekitar dia minggu lalu aku membahasnnya, tapi Sakura langsung menolak berbicara. Kemudian Kakashi- sensei mendatangi kantornya namun gagal total, akhirnya kami melibatkan Ino. Kami akhirnya mengatakan pada Ino tentang obsesimu kepada -"

"Suka." potong Sasuke.

"Teme, kau menguntitnya sejak reuni tiga tahun lalu. Itu sudah melampaui jauh dari sekedar suka." Naruto memberi alasan, yang mana sedikit aneh, karena biasanya Sasuke lah yang berpikir secara logis.

"Aku hampir melupakan dia waktu itu, tapi kau terus membujuk aku pergi reuni. Dan di sana aku melihat dia memakai gaun sialan itu."

"...Sakura memakai gaun? Aku bersumpah dia memakai setelan atau-"

Sasuke memotong pertanyaan sahabat pirangnya sambil menutup mata, mengingat dengan jelas kejadian malam itu. "Gaun hitam yang mencapai lututnya, dan ketat di bagian pinggang. Bagian depannya sederhana, dengan tali leher kecil namun punggungnya terbuka. Dadanya seperti menantang dan aku bersumpah dia tidak memakai bra. Rambutnya disanggul ke atas, yang aku tahu itu membuat punggungnya telanjang menyisakan kalung berwarna perak dengan liontin hijau yang ia kenakan." mata onyx Sasuke terbuka, bibirnya merengut. "Mungkin diberikan oleh pria brengsek murahan. Pria itu bahkan tidak memberikan perhiasan yang pantas untuknya. Seharusnya mutiara, dia akan terlihat semakin indah jika mengenakan mutiara."

"Umm, aku yang memberikan kalung itu untuknya," kata Naruto enggan, seperti tuhan melarang seseorang memberikan barang yang bukan kualitas terbaik untuk Sakura. Padahal kalung itu cukup bagus, Naruto memberikannya pada Sakura saat gadis itu lulus dari sekolah medis lebih cepat dari seharusnya. Gadis itu memang jenius.

"Kau pria brengsek murahan, berhenti membelikan barang untuknya," geram Sasuke sambil mengusap matanya. "Kau membuat aku pergi ke reuni itu, jadi aku pikir semua ini adalah kesalahanmu." ia merengut.

"Mungkin, tapi aku tidak menyuruhmu menelepon konferensi medis hanya untuk memastikan Sakura ada di daftar tamu paling atas. Aku juga tidak menyuruhmu mendonasikan empat juta dolar lebih untuk membantu rumah sakit tempat dia bekerja. Aku juga bukan orang yang mengatakan pada ibuku bahwa aku sudah memiliki calon istri dan memintanya untuk berhenti menjodohkanku. Kau sudah membahas ini dengan Sakura? Dia harus tahu tentang hal ini." cara Naruto mengatakan hal itu membuat Sasuke terdengar terobsesi. Apakah separah itu? Apa hanya dia yang tidak menyadarinya?

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun tentang pernikahan; aku hanya bilang bahwa aku sudah punya gadis yang aku sukai. Aku memang tidak mengatakan bahwa gadis itu membenciku, itu bukan sesuatu yang ibu perlu tahu." Sasuke membela diri, mencoba berpikir kenapa dia mengobrol masalah ini dengan Naruto.

Hari itu adalah hari yang sangat buruk. Ibunya tidak berhenti berbicara tentang pernikahan dan menyebut nama beberapa gadis yang cocok untuknya. Tentu saja lama- lama Sasuke tidak tahan, apalagi jika membandingkan nama- nama itu dengan Sakura. Sayangnya ibunya menelan mentah- mentak kalimat Sasuke dan mengumumkan kepada teman- temannya bahwa Sasuke akan segera menikah. Itu terjadi sekitar dua tahun lalu, beliau sudah sangat marah karena Sasuke tidak juga mengenalkan gadis itu sampai saat ini. Ini membuat Sasuke penasaran apa yang akan terjadi jika ibunya mengetahui bahwa gadis yang ia bicarakan adalah Sakura.

"Kau harus berhenti menjadi seorang teme dan katakan tentang perasaanmu kepadanya. Dia pernah menyukaimu sekali kan? Itu artinya dia bisa menyukaimu lagi... jika saja kau tidak memperlakukannya dengan kasar seperti biasa." Naruto menggelengkan kepala, walau ia tahu Sasuke tidak bisa melihatnya. Sasuke terlalu banyak berpikir, hal ini hanya menyulitkan dirinya sendiri.

Tiba- tiba pintu kantor Sasuke mengayun terbuka, menampakan sesosok wanita dengan sepatu hak tinggi yang familier. "Sialan, aku sudah setengah jalan dan baru menyadari bahwa aku belum selesai meneriakimu. Maksudku, jelaskan kenapa kau melakukan semua ini!"

"Sasuke?" kata Naruto tidak percaya, "Wow, Sakura kembali hanya untuk meneriakimu? Lihat kan, aku bilang juga dia menyukaimu. Wanita berteriak jika menyukai sesuatu, percaya padaku, aku tahu-"

Sambungan terputus, Sasuke menurunkan ponselnya. " Apa yang kau laku-"

"Maksudku, kau memang brengsek kan? Kau yang selalu mendorongku di koridor, membuatku berada dalam masalah di kelas, dan membiarkan pacar- pacarmu mengerjaiku tanpa henti? Itu kau kan? Atau sebenarnya kau punya saudara kembar iblis yang aku tidak tahu?"

Sasuke berdiri untukmmenghadap Sakura. "Kembaran? Tidak ada. Saudara iblis? Bisa jadi, tapi kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya."

Sakura mengetukan kakinya tidak sabar, "Maksudku, kenapa kau melakukan semua itu? Aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun padamu, sama sekali. Bahkan tahun pertama kita di SMA kita hanya ada dua kelas bersama, matematika dan biologi. Itu saja, selain itu kita tidak ada alasan untuk bertemu satu sama lain, tapi kau selalu menemukanku."

"Tahun pertama kita juga ada kelas olahraga bersama."

"...Apa? Tidak, pria dan wanita olahraga secara terpisah," kata Sakura, sedikit bingung.

"Iya, aku tahu. Kelas olahragamu selalu di lapangan barat sekolah, begitu juga dengan aku." jelas Sasuke perlahan.

"L-lalu apa hubungannya?" Sakura sedikit tergagap. Sakura tidak ingat jelas tentang tahun pertama SMA, kenapa Sasuke bisa tahu jadwalnya?

" Apa kau pernah bertanya- tanya kenapa semua pacarku sangat membencimu?" tanya Sasuke, mencoba mencari cara lain.

Sakura berdiri mematung, "Karena kau membenciku, kan? Jadi mereka mengikutimu, entahlah. Mungkin mereka memang sudah kasar sejak awal? Tipikal gadis yang biasa kau kencani. Karin misalnya, alu ingat karena dia merusak dan mematahkan sepedaku dan-"

"Aku mengantarmu pulang waktu itu. Aku memutuskannya malam itu juga." Sasuke mencoba mengingatkan, tubuhnya menyandar di kursi seperti seorang model.

Sakura mencoba mengingat hari itu, ia ingat hampir menangis menatap sepedanya. Rumahnya berjarak dua puluh mil dari sekolah dan rute bis yang melewati sekolah hanya akan datang per dua jam. Benar, Sasuke memang menarik dan mengantarnya pulang saat itu. Entah apa yang membuat Sakura mau masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke, mungkin karena terlalu putus asa. "Itu kau ya? Entah kenapa aku mengira itu Naruto."

Sasuke merengut mendengarnya, amarahnya naik kembali. "Itu aku, aku selalu benci karena kau selalu pulang terlambat, setelah gelap. Aku harus tinggal untuk praktek untuk memastikan bahwa kau pulang dengan selamat."

Sakura melangkah mundur, "Tidak, kau memang biasanya latihan sampai larut di luar-"

"-jendela lab biologi, tempat kau biasa belajar dengan Shizune setiap hari setelah pulang sekolah." Sasuke menyelesaikan.

Sakura kembali melangkah mundur, tidak percaya. "Tidak, pelatih memintamu latihan sampai larut karena kau adalah bintang baslet sekolah."

"Tidak, aku yang meminta Asuma untuk latihan sampai larut karena kau adalah gadis bodoh yang mengira dirinya tidak bisa diperkosa atau diculik. Aku kadang menunggumu sambil mengambil kelas bisnis dengan Kakashi."

"Lalu kenapa? Kenapa kau memperlakukan aku dengan kejam?" tanya Sakura, kini sungguh bingung.

Apa alasan Sasuke? Sakura tidak pernah melakukan apapun padanya, setelah penolakan Sasuke ia bahkan melakukan segalanya untuk menghindari Sasuke. Mereka tidak berbicara sepanjang sisa kelas delapan walaupun kelas mereka selalu bersama. Liburan musim panas saat itu adalah yang paling buruk, karena ibu mereka sahabat saat kuliah, mereka terpaksa menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama dan Sakura melakukan yang terbaik untuk menjauh. Sakura terus menghindari Sasuke sampai tahun pertama SMA sebisa mungkin, namun di pertengahan tahun Sasuke berubah. Awalnya bermula dari hal kecil. Candaan nakal di sini dan di sana, mencuri pensilnya, atau barang- barang remeh lainnya. Sakura tentu saja terus mengabaikannya, namun lama kelamaan semakin buruk. Candaan kecil menjadi besar dan kasar dan Sakura dipaksa untuk melawan, namun apa yang menjadi tujuan Sasuke? itulah pertanyaan yang sebenarnya.

Sasuke menyapukan jemari di rambutnya seperti berdebat bagaimana cara untuk mengungkapkannya. Dia bukan seseorang yang pandai berbicara, apalagi harus membahas sesuatu tentang perasaan kepada gadis ini. Situasi ini hanya akan menjadi bencana,

"Kau tidak menyukaiku, ibuku selalu menyuruh untuk bersikap baik padamu dan akhirnya aku terlalu banyak memperhatikanmu lebih dari seharusnya. Karena itulah aku jadi lebih mengenalmu, sesuatu yang tidak aku rencanakan. Aku-"

Sasuke kembali meremas helai ravennya, "Lama kelamaan aku menyukai apa yang aku lihat. Sedang kau, tentu saja tidak menyukaiku lagi, maka dari itu aku mencoba mendapatkan perhatianmu. Jika saja kau tidak keras kepala dan memberiku kesempatan seperti yang lainnya, maka aku tidak akan memperlakukanmu seperti itu."

Sakura berkedip selama beberapa saat, otaknya sibuk memproses apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Sayang refleksnya bekerja dan otaknya mencerna kalimat Sasuke yang menyalahkannya, sebelum memproses pengakuan Sasuke. "Apa kau baru saja... mengatakan bahwa semua kebrengsekanmu saat sekolah adalah kesalahanku? Begitu ya, aku tidak menyangka kau begitu kekanakan. Tidak memperhatikanmu? Aku memikirkanmu sepanjang waktu, kau dan semua permainan jahatmu padaku!"

"Tepat! Karena itu kau jadi memikirkan aku dan hanya aku. Walau tidak seperti yang aku harapkan tapi aku cepat belajar untuk menerima apapun yang bisa aku dapat jika menyangkut tentangmu." teriak Sasuke.

Sakura kehabisan kata- kata.

Sasuke menggeram, bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Kau tidak peduli padaku dan aku benci itu. Tapi aku selalu berpikir bahwa jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku kau akan datang. Kemudian hal itu terjadi dan kenyataan membangunkanku. Tahun kedua SMA enam hari sebelum hari libur musim dingin, aku sedang berlatih lari lintasan saat aku terpeleset bongkahan es dan jatuh menabrak tiang gawang. Seluruh gadis di sekolah menjengukku tapi kau tidak. Aku ada di ruang kesehatan selama enam jam dan kau entah di mana dan entah melakukan apa dengan teman- temanmu."

Sakura membeku, "Libur musim dingin? Tahun kedua SMA?"

"Kau tidak yakin dengan ucapanku? Aku ingat dengan pasti kapan aku mencelakai diri sendiri, Sakura." Sasuke hampir berteriak. "Jadi setelah itu, kau membuatku sangat marah dan aku ingin mendapatkan perhatianmu. Dan tebak apa yang terjadi, aku mendapatkannya. Setiap kali kau berteriak marah padaku, setiap kau mendapatkan hukuman, kau memikirkan aku."

Sakura sangat marah, semuanya terlihat merah. Semua kekejaman Sasuke hanya karena sesuatu sebodoh ini? Sakura menghentakan kakinya marah, "Kau bodoh, Sasuke. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku di sana atau tidak? Kau tidak sadarkan diri saat aku sampai di pinggir lapangan waktu itu."

"T-tunggu, apa?"

"Tentu saja aku di sana, bodoh. Saat itu jam setengah tujuh pagi pertengahan bulan November! Memang kau pikir siapa yang sudah ada di sekolah sepagi itu jika bukan kutu buku yang selalu mengunjungi perpustakaan? Kau pikir siapa yang membawamu ke kantor? Peri gigi? Kau sangat berat dan aku harus meminta bantuan pada Gaara; untung dia ada di atap sekolah sepanjang malam karena menghindari ayahnya. Aku punya nomer ponsel Gaara kalau kau tidak mempercayaiku." Sakura membalikan tubuh menuju pintu dan berniat pergi sebelum Sasuke membuatnya semakin marah.

Seharusnya dia tidak kembali lagi, seharusnya dia menyuruh sopir taksi untuk terus melaju ke rumahnya, tapi dia malah menginginkan sebuah penjelasan. Unuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Sakura benci fakta bahwa ia mengetahui sesuatu. Saat sampai di ambang pintu, ia mengayunnya terbuka dan berbalik menatap Sasuke, "Dan vas bunga daisi di nakas samping ranjangmu adalah dariku, bodoh!"

Kemudian gadis itu pergi.

Sasuke ingin melempar sesuatu, dia sangat marah. Ia mengepalkan tangan, mencerna percakapan barusan. Sakura ada di sana; dia sudah menjaganya; dia memberikannya bunga.

Sial.

Sasuke tiba-tiba melakukan sesuatu yang sangat bukan-Sasuke dan membanting pintu kantornya, berlari sepanjang koridor melewati meja resepsionis. Dia menekan kasar tombol elevator, yang sialnya sedang turun. Memutuskan bahwa dia tidak bisa menunggu, entah itu delapan menit atau delapan tahun yang lainnya, dia kembali berlari menuju tangga darurat.

Mendorong pintu terbuka, Sasuke berlari menuruni tangga empat- empat. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan percakapan mereka sebelumnya.

Sakura ada di sana.

Sasuke menjadi pria brengsek hanya karena kesalahpahaman sialan.

Dia menghabiskan bertahun- tahun waktunya memikirkan tentang Sakura karena dia tidak bisa menarik kalimatnya saat kelas delapan waktu Sakura mengatakan bahwa dia menyukainya.

Sasuke merasa sangat bodoh, dia membuat Naruto terlihat pintar.

Ia memelankan larinya sambil melihat pintu di depannya, masih di lantai 49. Sial, akan lama sekali kalau begini. Sasuke mendorong pintu terbuka, melihat hanya ada beberapa karyawan jam malam yang berkeliaran tengah melihatnya dengan mulut terbuka. Tidak sering melihat bos mereka secara langsung, apalagi dalam keadaan Sasuke yang kacau begitu.

"Elevator, sekarang!" teriak Sasuke dari kejauhan.

Seorang wanita yang sepertinya sudah berumur 50 tahun dengan segera menunjuk pintu elevator pada karyawan yang tengah membawa kotak. Sasuke dengan cepat berlari menuju elevator yang terbuka menabrak pria yang menghalangi jalannya. Sebelum pintu tertutup, dengan tidak sabar Sasuke menekan berkali- kali tombol yang akan membawanya menuju lantai dasar. Setelah pintu tertutup, Sasuke memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat dua orang yang sudah berada di dalam elevator.

Sial, mereka berdua sedang tertawa menatapnya. Dia tahu jenis tawa itu, tawa yang berarti ' apakah dia akan melihatku aku jika aku tertawa'. Sasuke tidak mau berurusan dengan penggemarnya hari ini. Dan ya, dia baru saja memanggil wanita dewasa 'penggemar' karena mereka bertingkah seperti gadis- berumur-14-tahun jika ada Sasuke.

Satu wanita menaikan dokumen di tangannya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya, "Hari ini cukup sibuk, ya."

Sasuke menatapnya tajam, "Aku sudah punya kekasih. Jangan tanya, jangan menggoda, jangan lakukan apapun. Hanya ada satu wanita yang aku mau dan sekarang dia sedang pergi dari gedung ini dan aku tidak punya waktu untuk menghadapi kalian."

Kedua wanita itu seketika terdiam.

Puas sudah bisa mengatasinya, Sasuke menatap pintu elevator. Akhirnya, setelah beberapa menit yang rasanya seperti selamanya pintu itu terbuka dan secepat kilat Sasuke keluar. Ia mencari warna merah muda, tahu bahwa rambut unik itu membuat Sakura terlihat mencolok. Saat Sasuke berpikir bahwa ia sudah terlambat dan semua sudah berakhir- Sakura pasti sudah keluar dari gedung ini, mata onyxnya menemukan merah muda.

Bersama dengan Kakashi.

Gadis itu jelas sedang berusaha pergi namun Kakashi membuat barikade dari staff keamanan kantor untuk menghalangi jalan Sakura.

Tuhan memberkati Kakashi.

"Menyingkir atau aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu dengan tangan kosong."

Kakashi mengelus belakang kepalanya tanpa dosa, matanya berkedut. "Tidak bisa, Sakura. Naruto menelponku dan bilang bahwa kau tidak bisa meninggalkan gedung ini kecuali jika berdua dengan Sasuke. Jadi jika kau tidak menempel di lengan Sasuke, aku tidak akan mengizinkan kau pergi."

Sakura menghentakan kakinya marah, "Memangnya perlu tiga sekuriti untuk menghalangi jalan?"

"Itu..." Kakashi menangkap sosok Sasuke dari sudut matanya, "untuk ukuran wanita yang bertubuh kecil, kau bisa memukul dengan kuat. Lebih baik kau meninju mereka daripada aku. Lagipula, aku sudah terlalu lama melihat hidup Sasuke kacau. Aku pikir ini saatnya kalian berhadapan satu sama lain."

Sasuke memahami isyarat Kakashi dan meraih Sakura dari belakang. Sasuke menekan punggung Sakura ke dadanya seerat yang ia bisa. Ia dapat merasakan gadis itu meronta namun ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan kepala di leher Sakura. "Maafkan aku."

Sakura berhenti memberontak, tubuhnya kaku seperti kayu. Sasuke mendengar suara tercekat dari bibir Sakura saat jemarinya menyentuh kulit Sakura. "Itu tidak memperbaiki semuanya." gumam Sakura.

"Aku tahu itu, aku juga tahu aku mengacaukan semuanya. Aku hanya lelaki kekanakan yang terlalu takut menghadapimu seperti seorang lelaki dewasa. Tapi aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi." ungkap Sasuke.

"...Lalu siapa kau sekarang Sasuke? Karena menurutku kau masih anak kecil yang sama." Sakura mencoba menenangkan diri, tapi ia tahu matanya sudah siap menumpahkan air mata.

Sasuke segera membalikan tubuh Sakura untuk menghadapnya. Sasuke tertegun menatap mata hijau yang sudah berkaca- kaca menatapnya balik. Ia membuat catatan mental bahwa dia tidak akan membuat Sakura menangis lagi dan akan membunuh siapa saja yang membuatnya menangis. "Aku seseorang yang akan melakukan segalanya untukmu."

Sakura tersedu, "Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menghancurkan aku lagi. Aku sudah menghabiskan bertahun- tahun untuk mencoba melupakanmu, dan aku tidak bisa menerima-"

Bibir Sasuke mengunci bibirnya sebelum Sakura bisa menyelesaikan kalimat di kepalanya. Yang semakin membuat Sakura bingung adalah Sasuke melepaskannya sebelum ia bisa bereaksi dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sasuke menangkap perhatian Sakura dengan mata hitam tajam yang belum pernah Sakura lihat sebelumnya.

"Kau masih menyukaiku saat SMA, kan." lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan, daripada sebuah pertanyaan. Sasuke menyadarinya sekarang, fakta yang Sakura harap akan selalu terkubur dalam.

Tubuh Sakura menegang, "M-maksudku saat SMP, bukan SM-"

"Bohong. Dulu saat kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu padaku kau terlihat merona seperti gadis yang berhadapan dengan orang yang ia suka, bukan seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta. Tapi yang barusan kau katakan, tidak begitu. Kau... kau masih menyukaiku setelah bertahun-tahun dan setelah apa yang aku lakukan padamu." Sasuke tertegun, baru menyadarinya.

Mata Sakura menyipit, ia mencoba melepaskan lengannya dari genggaman Sasuke yang semakin lemah setiap kesadaran menghantamnya. "Aku sudah mengerti, Sasuke. Yang bisa kau lakukan hanyalah menyakiti aku, kenapa sekarang aku dengan suka rela melakukan hal itu lagi? Aku tidak akan bersama dengan orang yang hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Akan jadi kekasih macam apa itu? Suami? Ayah? Tidak, aku tidak mau bersama dengan orang seperti itu, tidak peduli seberapa banyak kau minta maaf."

Sasuke meraih lengan Sakura dan menariknya mendekat lagi, "Kau sampai berpikir memiliki anak bersamaku?"

Sakura menunduk menatap lantai, "Aku berpikir tentang bagaimana jadinya kau jika menjadi seorang ayah, itu dua hal yang berbeda."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, "Aku bilang kepada ibuku bahwa aku akan menikahimu, sekitar dua tahun yang lalu."

Sakura menagap Sasuke terkejut. Menikah? Dengannya?

"Aku juga bertingkah seperti orang yang tergila- gila karena cinta di depan setengah karyawanku. Aku meminta nasehat dari Naruto, bekerja mati- matian berharap bisa membuang bayanganmu dari pikiranku walau hanya beberapa detik dan aku rela melakukannya lagi dan lagi jika itu berarti aku bisa mengobrol denganmu. Kau harus mengerti, saat aku melihatmu hari ini, saat kau berada di hadapanku aku pikir aku masih bermimpi. Kau lah yang selalu ada di pikiranku, satu- satunya yang aku mau." suara Sasuke hampir memohon.

Sakura seharusnya tertegun mendengarkan pengakuan Sasuke. Pria itu baru saja mengatakan bahwa dirinya terobsesi, penguntit dan entah memimpikan apa tentang dirinya dan Sasuke baru saja mematahkan semua aturan yang Sakura tahu tentang Uchiha. Sakura juga seharusnya jatuh mendengar pengakuan itu. Sasuke baru saja mengakui semua perasaannya, semua keinginannya dengan Sakura. Namun Sakura malah terlihat menahan tawa.

Ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia abaikan dari kalimat Sasuke. Sakura menutup bibirnya dengan tangan untuk menahan suara tawanya. "Kau meminta nasehat pada Naruto? Ya tuhan, itu gila! Jadi kau tidak bercanda bahwa kau sebegitu putus asanya." sulit menahan tawanya lagi.

Sasuke menatap Sakura tak percaya, seperti Sakura baru saja mengatakan bahwa dia ternyata adalah laki- laki. Perasaannya adalan campuran antara tidak percaya, bingung, dan lega membuat sebuah senyuman kecil melengkung di bibir Sasuke. "Kau selalu membuat aku gila."

Sakura menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Sasuke, Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Bukan sosok dirinya yang palsu, atau bos keras yang orang tahu. Tapi seorang pria yang sudah bertahun- tahun Kakashi jaga, seseorang yang bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya seperti yang lainnya. Seseorang yang membuang harga dirinya untuk sebuah kesempatan menjadi bahagia.

Mencoba membuat keputusan dengan cepat, dan merangkulkan kedua lengannya di leher Sasuke, mencondongkan tubuhnya seperti yang ia lakukan di dalam kantor Sasuke sebelumnya. "Heavenly Maiden."

Iris Sasuke sedikit melebar. "Apa?"

Sakura terkekeh sambil menggesekan hidungnya dengan pangkal hidung Sasuke. Kemudian gadis itu berjinjit dan tanpa ragu menekan bibirnya pada bibir Sasuke, menikmati getaran yang mengalir di seluruh nadinya. Sakura bisa merasakan bibir Sasuke kali ini, ia membiarkan dirinya meleleh di kedua lengan Sasuke. Sasuke yang akhirnya tidak merasakan penolakan Sakura, segera memperdalam ciuman itu. Bibirnya mendominasi, gairahnya menyesap seluruh rasa Sakura, membuat gadis itu hampir kewalahan menghadapinya. Namun tanpa perlawanan seperti biasanya, Sakura membiarkan Sasuke membawanya tenggelam bersama.

Bibir Sasuke menguasainya, kuat, kasar, namun penuh cinta.

Saat mereka akhirnya melepaskan diri, Sakura butuh beberapa menit untuk mengumpulkan kesadaran sebelum menatap Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum miring, mempertemukan kening mereka, "Heavenly Maiden, itu nama parfum yang aku pakai. Kau berbisik tentang itu saat aku sedang memeriksa jantungmu sebelumnya. Aku tidak berpikir bahwa kau sengaja bertanya keras- keras, jadi aku tidak menjawabmu."

Kemudian hal yang tidak mungkin pun terjadi.

Uchiha Sasuke merona.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Happy 20th Birthday to me. sigh. Goodbye Naruto. Goodbye childhood. Thanks for the 15 years of awesomeness.

So, what's up? Sakura healing Sasuke, Sasuke apologizing to Sakura, Sasuke smiling at Sakura. Sasuke poking her forehead like Itachi used to do, Sasuke saying 'thankyou' again, Sasuke and Sakura had(and still have) sex, they having a child, they married. they becoming Canon. I am Happy. Everyone's happy. I can live in peace. These are not tears of sadness, these are tears of OTP Heaven.

November 6th. Ending Naruto bertepatan dengan ulangtahun Eve looh, SasuSaku Canon adalah kado terbaik :')

Ohya, yang pada tanya prequel **breakeven**, sepertinya nggak akan dipublish. Mereka selesai ditulis sejak lama tapi telah menghilang bersama laptopku dan sisa chapter **Pretty, Pretty Please?**. Hanya tuhan yang tahu apakah mereka akan aku tulis ulang atau tidak.

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

**.the autumn evening.**


End file.
